The Age of the Jaguar: Curse or Blessing
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: During the fight with Tzekelkan Miguel is severely wounded. How will Tulio react? Will he finally realise just how much his partner means to him? Full summary inside. Currently being rewritten. First 3 chapters revised so far.
1. Prologue: Revised

Hello everyone!

As some of you may have read I'm now moving my rewritten chapters and simply replacing the old ones in this I left these ones unchanged so people could read the difference but I don't think many people here on really care lol.

However to any who have read the old version I strongly suggest reading the new chapters. They're a lot better than the old ones, even if it follows the same plot there are still some changes.

...

Warning: Contains mild violence and coarse language. And of course, guy love. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't really think this is necessary do you? ...Fine. I own nothing. Nothing except the plot.

...

As promised the full summary (just a little more detailed than the other one really): Miguel is seriously injured during the fight with Tzekelkan. Mortally so. Tulio, scared and confused, will have to realise and confront his feeling for his friend and partner. But will he succeed before it is too late?

Read on to find out!

* * *

...

**Prologue **

**...  
**

"_It's not called the Age of the Jaguar for nothing…"_

_...  
_

Miguel sat in his throne next to his friend and partner of many years, watching the children of Eldorado perform below them. But he felt nothing. He felt neither comradeship nor the hard gold against his back. He felt nothing but the harsh bitterness of betrayal. He could see nothing but Tulio's lips pressed hungrily against Chel's, could hear nothing but those stabbing words Tulio had said repeating themselves over and over in his mind.

"_Forget Miguel…"_

Emerald green eyes glared into an image only they could see as an all too familiar voice cut into the blonde's thoughts. His conscious mind neither heard nor comprehended what had been said but he found himself replying despite.

"Isn't King kind of a step-down from God?" He asked. His voice sounded strange and unfamiliar in his ears. Miguel heard a muffled spluttering to his right as the willowy man beside him sprayed a mouthful of punch everywhere.

"_Whoa!_ We can't stay! We have a plan remember?" Tulio choked out.

"How about…we forget the plan? Hmmm?" Miguel found himself saying, trying futilely to tempt the raven haired man.

Tulio stared at his friend in shock, his dark blue eyes searching his face in desperate confusion, his mind unable to think of a reply.

Miguel turned away from his partner effectively ignoring his physical presence, but unable to ignore the scene replaying over and over in his head. The blonde haired Spaniard wished desperately he could cut his supposed friend from his thoughts as well because after being betrayed so _terribly_ he wanted nothing more than to forget that a man named Tulio ever existed…

Just as silence began to settle firmly over the two men once more a deafening _BOOM_ nearby cause both their heads to snap up. They watched with wide, fearful eyes as a giant stone jaguar burst through the roof of Tzekelkan's temple. The panicked citizens of Eldorado scattered in every direction as large chunks of stone and rubble tumbled down like deadly rain.

High girlish screams ripped from the Spaniard's throat as the living statue ran towards their position, tail whipping, crushing everything and everyone in its path.

The two men started to run, terror coursing through their veins, but it was too late. The giant stone behemoth pounced, missing them by a few feet and coming to land in front of them, effectively cutting off their escape. Miguel stared into its glowing green eyes as the monstrosity glared down at them. The blonde felt the fear in his heart paralyzing his body. Dread pulsed through him.

_This is the end… _He thought, his mind becoming blank as he succumbed to his Fate…

Tulio looked over to see Miguel standing there in front of the creature, unmoving.

"_Fuck!"_ The taller man cursed. 'This is bad. This is really, _really _bad!' Tulio thought desperately. 'Plan…Need a plan…!'

Suddenly a quiet, rhythmic pounding reached his ears, and it was getting louder and louder by the second. Looking up, the Spaniard felt relief flooding his system, for there was Chel, driving Altivo towards them. The horse reared as they reached their position, Chel yelling desperately.

"C'mon! Get on!"

Tulio didn't need to be told twice. Instinctively and without a thought to what he was doing, Tulio reached out and grasped Miguel's calloused yet slender hand, dragging him towards the white warhorse. But before they could jump on, a large stone paw reached out and whacked Chel off Altivo, straight into the beast's path.

Tulio and Miguel, his mind now wide awake, watched helplessly as the creature closed in on the Eldoradian woman whose face was contorted in fear.

"_TULIO!_"

...

* * *

Okay the revised Prologue is up! I know it doesn't seem that terribly different but they will be more and more in the following chapters.

Read and Review! Mr. Fox commands you! Can you resist his button-y eyes?


	2. Miguel's Sacrifice: Revised

Hey again everyone!

Chapter One: Revised is now up! I promise that from here on out the differences will be more common and more obvious.

I plan on fixing the story so that its better written, flows better and so that Chel is less OOC. It'll get there eventually! ^^ I promise.

...

Warnings: Mild violence and guy love. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed from 5 minutes ago. I still own nothing.

* * *

...

**Chapter One: Miguel's Sacrifice**

**...  
**

"_TULIO!_"

"CHEL!" Tulio yelled, his voice thick with fear.

Miguel stared sadly at the pain and anguish in his friend's sapphire eyes as Tzekelkan's stone monster closed in on Chel. The poor blonde's heart broke at the look of helplessness and defeat on the dark haired man's face.

Because Tulio was never helpless. Even in the worst situations he always had a plan. But there he was, with no plan and no way to save the woman he loved. And it killed Miguel to him like this.

The blonde Spaniard knew that look of love and utter adoration he'd been seeing on his partner's face recently wasn't for him. Nor would it ever be. It was directed at _her_. That erotic, fun-loving girl who had swept through their lives like a hurricane, stealing Tulio's heart and crushing Miguel's in the process.

But he couldn't be mad at her…It wasn't her fault that she was what Tulio wanted, what Tulio needed. And Miguel just didn't fit into the equation that was Tulio and Chel.

Emerald eyes filled with harsh determination and suddenly without warning the blonde sprinted towards the stone behemoth. Just as the jaguar moved to strike the helpless Chel, Miguel threw himself onto its boulder like head, distracting it from its target.

"M-Miguel!" Tulio yelled desperately. "What are you _doing_?"

Miguel gripped the creatures head tightly as it thrashed around, attempting to dislodge him. Even above the living statue's snarls he could hear the shock and fear in his partner's voice.

"Never mind that!" The shorter man yelled back, struggling to keep his hold on the smoothly carved rock of the jaguar. "Just hurry and get Chel and yourself out of here!"

Suddenly the cat reached up with a huge paw to attempt to dislodge Miguel from its stony face.

The blonde cried out in pain as its long sharp claws caught his back, rending his flesh and causing him to kick out directly into the monster's glowing green eye. The glass cracked under his foot and the enormous creature reared back with a roar of pain. The blonde Spaniard was thrown from his perch on the jaguar's head high into the air above the city of Eldorado.

Flying through the star spattered sky, Miguel stared down at the city that had changed his life.

A strange, eerie calm settled over him despite the blood flowing down his back.

He couldn't even find it within himself to care as gravity took affect and his body began to fall. Instead a small smile spread across his face and he closed his emerald eyes. His last thoughts about his friend, his partner, his…_Tulio_…

...

* * *

Okay I know that's like the shortest chapter ever. But I couldn't think of much to add to the chapter. Like with the changes, the length of the chapters will get better as I go as well.

So read and review! *Button-y eyes* Do it.


	3. Tulio Fights: Revised

Hey everyone! Bet you weren't expecting a new chapter from me. After fixing up the stories chapters I decided to revise the next chapter and here it is! Chapter two! So much better than the original chapter two that it's not even funny. And there have been some more changes in this one. You'll see what.

...

Warnings: Mild violence.

...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters or the movie.

...

* * *

...

**Chapter Two: Tulio Fights**

**...  
**

Tulio stared in shock as Miguel dashed forward, throwing himself onto the monstrosity before them. His mind barely comprehended the fact that Chel was now out of danger, too distracted by his blonde haired partner.

"M-Miguel!" He yelled desperately. He was confused, and fearful for his friend. "What are you doing?" _This is too dangerous._

"Never mind that! Just hurry and get Chel and yourself out of here!"

Tulio's mind raced.

_Never mind? How can I not mind?_ The willowy man thought as he watched Miguel struggle to keep his place on the stone jaguar's head.

Suddenly the cat reached up with a huge paw in an attempt to dislodge Miguel from its stony face. The blonde cried out in pain as its long sharp claws caught his back, rending his flesh and causing him to kick out directly into the monster's glowing green eye. The glass cracked under his foot and the enormous creature reared back with a roar of pain. The blonde Spaniard was thrown from his perch on the jaguar's head high into the air above the city of Eldorado.

Tulio could do nothing but watch in horror as his partner's body flew through the air like a ragdoll to land on the ridge overlooking the city.

The raven haired man stared, mouth agape and eyes unseeing, where his friend's body had landed. Over and over again the memory of watching Miguel thrown into the night sky, his body twisting and turning and whirling, was replaying in his deep sapphire eyes.

"Miguel…" Tulio whispered brokenly.

Without warning the jaguar ran off in the direction the blonde haired man had fallen. Tulio stared after the monstrosity for barely a second before sprinting after it. He ran as fast as he could, swifter than ever before. His movements were fueled by fear. Fear for his only real friend, for the person who had been there for him since their childhood. And his imagination wasn't helping. Instead his mind was supplying outcome after outcome, none of which were comforting.

_Please Miguel…Be okay…!_ Tulio begged in his mind as he ran, his mouth too busy taking in precious oxygen to pray aloud.

Despite his heroic efforts, the willowy young man was falling behind beside the creature's leaping strides. Out of the corner of his eye the Spaniard spied a small alleyway, hidden by leaves and bushes. Tulio remembered Chel mentioning it as being a shortcut up to the ridge where it looked like Miguel had fallen. Immediately he veered left into the thin opening.

The raven haired man charged down the narrow path, leaves whipping his face, braches tearing at him as he passed, rocks littering the ground threatening to trip him with every bound. But none slowed him down. Nothing could, not when it was Miguel's life on the line…

Tulio crashed through the bushes, out onto the crest overlooking the golden city. His blue eyes widened as he saw the large stone jaguar looming over the still form of his blonde haired partner.

"NO!" He yelled, throwing himself in front of Miguel's still form, right into the path of the beast.

"You can't have him!" He shouted, his body trembling with fear and adrenaline. "You stupid house cat!"

Tulio's eyes closed tightly holding in the tears he didn't even know had begun to form. However his stormy blue eyes snapped open almost immediately as an eerily familiar voice floated from the shadows.

"I know what you are…And I know what you are not…And you. Are not. GODS!" Tzekelkan yelled as he stepped out in front of the other man, his face alight with triumph.

Hate and fury burned through Tulio's veins as he glared at the man – no, the _monster_ – before him.

"You…" The Spaniard growled, disbelief mixing with his anger. "You are the cause of this?"

Tzekelkan smiled calmly, looking around with what appeared to be satisfaction.

"Indeed. Do you like my handiwork, _Lord_ Tulio?" The rogue priest asked mockingly, smirk evident in his voice.

The _Lord_ in question didn't move his gaze from the Eldoradian across from him as he shifted his stance.

"No." He said simply, his voice calm. Tzekelkan's smile slipped and he stared at Tulio in confusion.

"No?" He whispered. Tulio smirked and his muscles tensed.

"No…I think it SUCKS!" The younger man shouted as he threw himself on Tzekelkan.

The two exchanged blows until Tzekelkan sent Tulio flying with a well-timed punch to the jaw that left him sprawled on the cold floor.

The High Priest straightened his hair and clothes and smirking, sauntered over to the other man who was groaning in pain on the stone.

"How incredibly…_disappointing_." Tzekelkan said as he came to stand over Tulio, scorn twisting his features. "_I would have expected more from a god_."

"You're right." Tulio gasped breathlessly, effectively confusing the older man for the second time in the last five minutes. "Miguel and I…We aren't Gods…We're conmen."

Tzekelkan stared in shock and realization as Tulio's pained look vanished and said conman's leg shot out, swiping the dark skinned man's legs out from under him. Tzekelkan hit the ground next to Tulio with a loud _thump_ and Tulio wasted no time in throwing himself onto his opponent once more.

The next few moments were a blur as they twisted, scratched, punched and bucked, wrestling for dominance that neither ever held for long.

Then Tzekelkan's eyes glowed an unearthly green and his hand whipped out. The possessed stature which had been standing forgotten in the background during their fight suddenly leaped forward like a lion onto its pray, its heavy stone paws landing on either side of the duo.

The several tons of rock proved too much for the ledge they were on and a resounding _crack_ echoed through the air. The platform below them shook violently as it began to fall…

...

* * *

So what do you guys think? R&R pwetty pwease?


	4. The Truth

Hello again everyone. Just thought I'd pop in and say thank you to the few people who've reviewed. They were Kit Sparrow 14 and BabyAC. Anyone else who reads this, please review. It helps inspire me and keeps me writing. SO once again, a great big thanks to the two who did review, you deserve a fox ! Gives foxie Have fun and I hope you all love it!!

* * *

Rocks tumbled and fell, crashing into the cyclone of water below, the stone jaguar and its controller disappearing beneath the surface, never to be seen again. And left gripping the crumbling edge was a raven haired young man, holding on for dear life. Beads of sweat slid down his forehead as Tulio's hand began to slip. And just as he let go two strong thick hands reached down and snatched his wrists, catching him just in time. Tulio felt himself be lifted easily up onto the platform. He looked into the smiling face of Chief Tani and couldn't help smiling back, relief flooding through his system. Everyone thanked him for the service that he had provided and for but a second he forgot about Miguel or Chel. But among the many voices he missed the one most important, the one that was always there to laugh with him after a close call.

"Where's Miguel?" He asked, a firm look set in his deep blue eyes. The Eldoradian Chief's smile fell immediately and his true feelings of seriousness and sadness surfaced. Tulio knew the situation was serious.

Tulio followed the chieftain to a reasonable sized building near the main square. There seemed nothing special about it, beside it being made of pure gold. But upon entering he recognised it as a kind of hospital. Chief Tani led Tulio through a series of halls until they arrived outside a curtained door. Tulio looked uncertainly at the large man beside him. Chief Tani nodded and Tulio parted the blue silks as he slid inside.

The room was quiet and incredibly clean, a few plants not yet bloomed all that was adorning it. In the dead centre of the room was a small bed, occupied by the body of a man who lay, barely breathing, under crisp white sheets. A small chair situated next to the bed called out to him and the raven haired Spaniard sat down quietly, his eyes never leaving the unconscious blonde. He sat there for what felt like years doing nothing but stare at his team-mate. His deep blue eyes took in everything from the suddenly not so tan skin to the blonde hair. Actually now that Tulio thought about it, his hair was more of a _gold_ colour than anything else. Yes, it was most definitely more like the fine, rich colour satiated with pure 24 karat gold.

Tulio was roused from his musings as the leader of Eldorado came up beside him. "Will he be alright?" Tulio whispered as Chief Tani came up beside him. A look of torment crossed the large man's face. "We can't know. His injuries were serious and many. Broken bones, a wound to the head, we'd be lucky if he got away with no more than a concussion even after all we have done to treat him."

Tulio remained silent and the chief continued.

"If we are lucky he could wake up within a week or two. But there are so many things that could go wrong. He might lose his memory. He might remain go into a coma for years or forever, remaining a vegetable. But there is still a chance…he could die."

Tulio looked up in shock, tears spilling from his wide, fearful eyes. The chief regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry Lord Tulio but there is nothing we can do except wait. If only it hadn't been for that _accursed_ Tzekelkan!"

"No…" Tulio whispered. "It was my fault." Chief Tani looked at him, confusion written clearly across his olive face. The willowy raven sighed. "Me and Miguel…We're not Gods."


	5. The Story Revealed

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I lost my USB with the chapter on it and had to write it all over again! And I was too pissed to do it straight away. Okay here it is, chapter 4.

* * *

Tulio's instant reaction, having admitted the truth was to throw his arms over his head and cower as he waited for the wrath t

Tulio's instant reaction, having admitted the truth was to throw his arms over his head and cower as he waited for the wrath that he was sure was headed his way. "Please don't kill me!" He pleaded from beneath his blue clothed arms. The Spaniard stood shock still for a moment before a low rumbling reached his ears. Taking a tentive look over at the large man beside him he was shocked to find him laughing. The laughter only got lauder as Tulio stared a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Huh?"

Chief Tani's laughter died down and he looked at the raven haired man with a calmer gaze. "My Lord, I have already known that for a while now." He said, the ghost of his laugh still present in his voice and sparkling black eyes. Tulio's expression didn't change as his mind tried desperately to piece together this information and come up with something intelligent to say.

"Buh?" Oh, how brilliantly intelligent, Tulio thought sarcastically. The Eldoradian Chief smiled. "It was fairly obvious." He stated. "Gods were supposed to be vengeful but you two were, well, more human. Especially Lord Miguel…" He trailed off and a look of sadness entered his eyes before he collected himself, turning his attention back to the smaller man beside him. "Anyway, I think now's as good a time as any for you to tell me the whole story."

"Suh…I-I mean, sure if you want but it's a really long story and-and…" Tulio stuttered. The plump man smiled again. "That's okay. I like a good long story every once in a while." And with that Tulio began to tell the story of how he and Miguel reached the legendary Eldorado.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes after. The story had taken a lot longer than even Tulio had expected. But Chief Tani had just sat there patiently and occasionally interrupted with a question. "Well I must say that is quite an adventure you've had." The large man finally said. Tulio nodded. "Too right! And although Miguel is always leading us into dangerous situations, I'm always right there behind me, ready to fight by his side. It's always been that way. Ever since we first met…"

Tulio's mind swam back through him mind, bringing up a fond, though little thought of memory…

He was ten years old. An orphan but free to do whatever he wanted. He walked down a dirty old street, his arms full of apples that he had stolen after knocking over the marketers' kart. Juice ran down his hairless chin as his teeth bit down through the fruits flesh. Yes he was more than happy and he was more than ready to go find a safe place to take a nice refreshing nap. But this was not what Fate had in mind. As the small boy rounded the corner he saw another boy, about his age, surrounded by three huge men. He could see the young blond haired boy shivering under their threatening gaze and felt an urge to protect the boy rise in him. Dropping the fruit held protectively in his arms he stepped into the fray.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Had that been his voice that had protested so bravely? The men turned their beady eyes on him. "Stay out of things that don't concern you kid!" One of them slurred aiming a hard backhand towards his cheek. Well it would have been a hard backhand…Had Tulio not ducked at the last second then grabbed hold of the smaller boy's hand and run between two of the men and down the street.

Tulio was not aware of whether or not the men had followed but he kept running anyway. He kept running until it was starting to get dark and they had left that part of the city far behind. He stopped and finally let go of the young boy's hand, forgetting he had been holding it the entire time. The two stood there panting for a while, not saying a word. Finally Tulio seemed to catch his breath and turned to look at his companion. The boy was a good head shorter than him and his hair was an impossible blond, almost like gold. His frame was skinny and fragile and eyes shone emerald with adventure and hope.

"Are you okay?" He asked, after taking in his appearance. The young boy nodded and a bright smile graced his grimy features. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for saving me back there!" His voice was fairly loud despite his size and was amazingly easy on the ears. "You don't have to thank me. What's your name?" Tulio asked.

"Miguel. What's your?"

"Tulio."

A slightly awkward silence fell over them, neither sure of what to say. Eventually Tulio stood up. "Well, see ya." He said, turning to leave. He hadn't even taken a single step when a clumsy hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned, eyes wide to stare at the owner of the intruding appendage. Calculating blue met dazzling green and a shock of electricity ran sharply down Tulio's spine. Miguel was kneeling on the muddy ground, eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears, desperation and a sort of pleading written across his face. "Please don't go!" He cried, his voice sounding so heartbroken and strained unlike before. "Please…Let me stay with you. I have nowhere else to go and no-one to go to. Please?" He begged. Now Tulio was pretty smart for a ten-year old and knew that he would have a better chance at survival alone, considering that having the young blond trail along would put them both at risk. But for some reason he found himself unable to say no. He felt a connection with the strange boy and he wanted to protect him. A sigh escaped his lips but he smiled none-of-the-less. "Sure, c'mon." He said turning to walk away. Miguel's face lit up, all signs of his previous sadness gone as he got up and followed after his new friend.

Despite himself, a small fond smile graced Tulio's lips as he sat in the forests of Eldorado, unaware of the large Eldoradian chieftain watching him, a knowing look on his round face.

* * *

YAY!! You all get to see one of the scenarios I think they could have met in. Anyways, I'm very sad. Not many people read these stories so everyone who does and who reviews are so greatly appreciated, And it also boosts my ego and makes me update faster . So please R&R

Also whoever reviews from now on will have their names and mentioned in the next chapter. Lucky you!

* * *


	6. Confusion

Sorry everyone!! I know it's a little later than promised. But still 15 days isn't so bad since my last update. Anyway, the only excuse I can present to you is that everything I wrote was crap and this is probably still crap. Oh well. Here it is.

* * *

"Well," Chief Tani grunted as a pulled himself up from the place on the ground where he had been sitting

"Well," Chief Tani grunted as a pulled himself up from the place on the ground where he had been sitting. "I should be going. A city doesn't run itself you know and I've been missing for too long already. You are welcome to continue to stay in the God's Temple. Good day." And with that he turned and walked purposefully away. Tulio watched him leave before getting lost in his own thoughts. But after a while darkness was beginning to set in and not wishing to be lost in the forest for a night, the Spaniard stood up and headed towards the city and hopefully a good nights sleep.

Tulio wearily climbed the 568 stairs leading up to his and Miguel's temple. He stopped at that thought. 'Miguel's…' The weight on his heart grew a little heavier as he stumbled into the building. He was more than ready to flop down on that bed and lose himself in the sweet darkness of sleep. Darkness where glimpses of gold and emerald wouldn't haunt him. But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he found himself crushed between two darkly tanned arms.

"Oh Tulio, are you alright?! I was so worried!" Chel cried, clinging tighter to the raven haired man. Tulio barely noticed of the well formed breasts that were crushed against him, as he grabbed Chel's wrists from around his neck. "I'm fine." He said quietly, walking away from her and towards the bed. Just as he was about to lay down amongst the soft cushions a body flew right passed him and beat him to it. The air was filled with girlish laughter as Chel bounced among the cushions. The erotic girl rolled onto her stomach, flashing Tulio her most sexy look. Tulio however found himself ignoring the Eldoradian woman and walking around to lay on the other side of the God-size bed. Immediately Chel rolled over so she was straddling his waist, her shiny raven hair falling in a curtain around them as she pressed her lips to his, her hands nimbly working the buckle on his belt. She continued to kiss him getting more and more heated. Just as she slid a finger under the waistline of his underwear she felt a pair of strong hands grip hers. She looked up only to meet steely blue eyes.

"Stop." He said firmly. The young woman pulled away from him, as if burned, hurt flashing through her eyes. "Why?" She asked, smirk returning. "You're just so sexy…"

Chel's face neared his, lips pursed and ready for more. And Tulio, amazingly, was not affected by any of this…And he didn't know why.

Tulio felt his arms push the girl away, completely uncontrolled. Chel glared at him. "What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to celebrate you're victory with you!" She yelled. Tulio felt a pulse of anger. "Victory? How can you call that a victory?! Miguel is lying on a hospital bed and there's a large chance that he'll never wake up again!" Tulio yelled.

"What the hell does that matter?! You were going to be separated anyway!" Chel screamed, her eyes clenched shut. Tulio stopped, his whole being shock still. It was true. After all their years of being together, they were finally going to go their separate ways. So how was this any different?

"It…It's different okay!" Clenched fists.

"How?!" Accusing eyes.

"Because I know he's not okay! He's not happy! He's never coming back!" Swelling tears.

"Who cares!" A stupid mistake.

"I CARE!!" Words unbid.

Chel stared at him in shock, then anger. "Then why aren't you with your pathetic homo lover?!"

SMACK!

Chel's eyes stared, wide with shock and hurt and betrayal. Her hands held the bruise appearing on her left cheek. Tulio's dark blue eyes glared into hers. "You can say what you want about me…But don't you ever say that about Miguel!!"

* * *

I know, it's not that great but I hope you still liked it. Or can bare with me. Please, continue to read and review! For Miguel's health, please do.

And many thanks to nukagirl, Kylip, Murphyangel and sami1010220 who all reviewed on my last chapter. I shall continue to tell the world of your kind reviews with everyone who reviews this chapter.

* * *


	7. Epiphany Has a Hand

Okay everyone, my new chaoter and my longest yet, YAY! And probably my quickest update. I'm not sure how it sounds so...yeah don't blame me. ENJOY!

* * *

"_You can say what you want about me…But don't you ever say that about Miguel!!"_

Chel stood up and glared fiercely at Tulio. "Fine. I know where I'm not needed." And with that she fled the room.

Tulio stood in shock after she left. His hand stung from the contact and his mind whirled in confusion. He had never hit a girl before. Never. And this was not just some girl, it was the woman he loved…wasn't it? Head aching in effort, Tulio sumbled over to the bed and fell onto the welcomingly soft cushions, allowing sleep to come and comfort him.

Days passed and Tulio never once left his place on the bed, aside from performing basic bodily functions. His mind was a constant whirlwind of confusion, thoughts and unasnswered questions. The only time he was free from these questions was in sleep and even there he was haunted by nightmares of emerald green, blood red, glinting slivers of silver and flowing gold. He was unaware of his constant slipping between consciousness and not.

Tulio awoke suddenly from his nightmare, coughing and covered in sweat, only to look straight into a pair of coal black eyes. "Aaaaargh!" He screamed (of course it was a manly scream… evil grin…or not) and shot back against the golden headboard. Breathing heavily, the young Spaniard glared at the large form of the Eldoradian Chief. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, his previous shock turning to anger as it often did. The large chief smiled disarmingly. "Well, Lord Tulio, I was just coming up to enquire as to whether or not you would be joining the world today?"

Tulio settled back on the bed and sighed, his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered forlornly. "Pardon, my Lord?" Enquired Chief Tani, a confused look on his face. Tulio tried to control himself, he really did. But there are times in one's life when all the pent up emotion will be let loose...one way or another.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?! My mind is nothing but a pile of fuckin' shit and I can't think straight! I keep having the same nightmare over and over and I can never remember anything but flashes of stupid colour! And the other night I pushed away the girl I love! If there isn't something wrong with me, then there never was!!" Tulio yelled, his last words bellowing against the gold bricks surrounding them.

The large raven haired man in front him stared. Tulio felt the awkward, embarrassed tension that settled over the room. "I'm sorry." He said as he hesitantly sat back down on the bed he didn't remember standing from. Tulio looked anywhere but his companion, until he felt a large hand settle on his shoulder. He continued to avert his eyes but his ears soaked in every word and filed it to his heart.

"Maybe she's not the on you really loved. Maybe you just thought you did. Remember this. The heart and mind work in weird ways and don't always show you the same thing. Just because you're mind says you want something, doesn't mean your heart does." Tulio whirled around to ask what he meant but the big Eldoradian was no longer there, leaving Tulio alone to mull on his words. Tulio was left, his head in hands, his mind whirling in every direction at once until he fell asleep, still sitting.

_Tulio looked around but found he was in total darkness, unable to see even his hand in front of his face. Suddenly he sighted a slight glow in the what seemed to be the distance. Tulio instantly stumbled towards the faint light that grew brighter with every clumsy step. As he got closer he found that the light was pouring from a star-like object. He reached out to touch it and fell straight into it, the light swallowing him up. Multi-coloured dots flashed across Tulio's vision as his eyes readjusted. Once so, Tulio looked around at his surroundings. He recognised the area instantly, it was the same street he had first met Miguel. 'But why am I here?' He asked mentally. Soft cries reached his ears and he looked around to see Miguel as a child, being beaten by the same three balding men he remembered. Tulio rushed over, his fist clenched as it sailed through the air towards the gang leader's thick skull…And went right through. Tulio stumbled forward, and stared in bewilderment. 'Okay, I'll try again.' He thought, doing exactly that, only to reach the same result. "What the hell?!" Tulio swore aloud, throwing himself bodily at the three assultants. But in the end he was forced to sit aside and watch, tears rolling down his face as his friend was beaten to within and inch of his life. Finally with one last kick, the men strolled away laughing, leaving behind the unconscious boy. _

_Suddenly the scene warped and changed, the blackness returning. Now it was a grown Miguel, the one he remembered from barely a few days ago, who lay unconscious on a ground of black. A familiar dark haired figure of voluptuous curves emerged from the darkness, a dagger held fast in her hand. Chel walked up to Miguel and knelt beside him. Leaning down she cupped his face tenderly before stabbing the shining silver blade straight into his heart. Tulio cried out in shock. Miguels eyes opened weakly as he coughed up blood. "Tulio…Why?" His melodious voice quiet and filled with hurt. "Miguel that's not…!" Right before his eyes, Tulio saw the figure of Chel morph into himself, the figure was smiling…and laughing…as he twisted the blade sharply, putting an end to Miguel's life forever. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Tulio screamed as he shot up, once more covered in sweat, no longer on the bed as before. Tulio gasped and trembled as he got up off the floor. His hand pulled through his hair, un-matting it from his wet forehead. Tears slid down his long face in a steady rhythm. Never before had he had a dream so realistic, so vivid, so scary. He knew in an instant that it was the same dream that had been haunting him since the Tzekelkhan attack. 'But why?' He wondered for the millionth time that week. His mind tried to tear apart the dream and analyse it as he did with everything in his life. In his mind he heard an echo of Chief Tani, his words bouncing from every corner in his mind, recalling something vaguely similar that Miguel had said to him once.

"_You know, you can't keep analysing every little thing with your mind. Why don't you give your heart a turn?"_ Miguel's voice rang through his head. Tulio's depression deepened. 'If only I knew how…Maybe then….' The wispy-haired man sighed again.

"How? How can I? I'm not you…I'm just not…" He whimpered, his shoulders started to shake and he started to sob, for himself and for Chel, but mostly for Miguel. The man who had stayed by his side, no matter how slight the chances were, no matter how close to death. He had always been there to lighten the mood with a silly joke or a song. But the thing that had cheered him up the most had been Miguel's bright smile, and how he knew that smile was there for the two of them alone.

His mind shifted back to the dream. He remembered the look on Miguel's face as Tulio himself had stabbed him. Betrayed him with a careless smile and a laugh. Tulio remembered the twist of guilt in his stomach that was all too real. Slowly he drifted once more, to when he and Chel had confessed their love. He remembered what he had said.

"_Okay, I want you to come back to Spain with me and Miguel. Mostly me. Only Me. Forget Miguel."_ _A flash of gold forgotten in the corner of his eye._

That same guilt seemed to wring his heart of all other emotions, leaving him with only the sickening realisation. Miguel had been there, he had heard everything. Tulio felt bile rise in his throat at the thought, burning his insides. "Oh God." Tulio whispered, a hand rising up to cover his mouth. He had betrayed Miguel. A remark like that would have been the same as if he had stabbed him after all they'd been through together. Why? Why did he have to be so stupid!

And just like that everything hit him. The surfacing emotion hidden far too long, the looks and words said in double truth and meaning. What was once dark was a blinding light, what had been so fuzzy was now clear. And all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, for once the same in heart and mind.

* * *

Okay what did everyone think? How do you think it will end? ANd what has Tulio come to realise? Well I don't know, you tell me lol. Anyway, thanks, I hope everyone enjoyed it and please R&R.

Mega Thanks to the following people; Fan of Miggie, WillowFae, Murphyangel and nukagirl, who reviewed the last chapter.


	8. Curse or Blessing?

Welcome everyone

Welcome everyone! This is the final chapter of the story! Sorry I haven't updated but I had serious writer's block. Enjoy!

* * *

Tulio was in utter shock, kneeling on the golden floor. He couldn't believe just how _STUPID he had been. To have been there for all those years and still remain as blind and _ignorant as he did…his brain must be the size of a fucking peanut! Or some similarly small nut. The raven haired Spaniard shot up from his place on the floor and bolted straight out the door. He ran down the gold stairs, taking them two at a time until he tripped, around the three-hundredth stair, and tumbled down the rest. Tulio landed at the bottom of the temple stairs in a heap. Slowly he untangled himself and shakily stood up, fairly bruised and sore but okay. Stumbling forward, Tulio hurried towards the hospital, running right past Chief Tani. The large, black haired man stared after Tulio but shrugged it off with a knowing smile.

It took Tulio a good five minutes to reach his destination thanks to his empty mind and clumsiness. He had taken a total of _five_ wrong turns, tripped over _nine times_ and fell into the lake _twice_! But he had finally made it, dripping and sore, but alive and still thoroughly _stupefied_. The wiry haired man looked up at the building, suddenly very nervous. He hadn't been thinking at all on his way here and now he didn't know what to do, what to expect. Swallowing thickly Tulio entered the building, into the white sanitised interior of the hospital.

Tulio walked down many hallways, twisting and turning until he finally reached the room he required. Miguel's room. The thoughts brought back memories of his friend laying on the crisp white sheets, looking as though death had already claimed him as it's own. But Tulio wasn't about to give up without a fight. He didn't know how but he would somehow save Miguel, and keep him by his side. With those thoughts hardening in his heart and mind, the Spaniard walked into the room.

The room hadn't changed, Miguel still lay there, breathing shallowly under his sanitised white sheets, and that hard wooden chair next to the bed still beckoned him. Tulio obeyed, as he had before, slipping quietly into the chair beside his friend's still form. Once more his eyes scanned over Miguel's hidden figure, only this time with a different eye. His eyes saw a trim but fit figure with more grace than a cat, broad strong shoulders, green eyes that he knew shone better than any jewel in the world and with more emotion, and the only gold he had ever really wanted. All these years he had been questing and gambling for gold, never once realising he had only been substituting for his _real_ gold lust…and it had been within reach the whole time.

Tulio couldn't hold back the tears that swelled in his common blue eyes. The young man reached across the seeming miles of bedding, grasping the scarily cold hand of his partner in his own heated one. Tulio couldn't help but think of how much more petite Miguel's hands were than his own. Not exactly smaller but more…slender…soft…gentle…

He pulled the strangely foreign hand closer, placing a gentle kiss on it's soft knuckles before resting his weary head on the joined hands.

"Hey Miguel."

Tulio didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't as if his comatose friend could hear his words. But he didn't care. He felt that for some reason, it had to be done.

"It's been a while since it was just as, heh. Just like those days we were lost in that God-forsaken forest. It was just us every day…And that damn horse. Ha, no worries about girl troubles or constantly hiding our identities…Just the good old days, right buddy? ...The good old days…"

Tears slipped over his eyelids and slid down his cheek to land on the unfeeling hand of his friend with a small splash.

"It's my fault…It's always my fault. Always has been, always will be. Because you're perfect…I just…Never noticed…"

Tulio gripped the hand in his even tighter.

"I'm sorry…For never noticing you were _there_…For taking you for granted…For being too oblivious to notice your feelings…And being too _stupid_ to notice _mine_…I'm sorry…S-so s-s-sorry..!"

Tulio started to sob uncontrollably hugging the hand of his friend and would-be lover.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here…" A silken voice, layered thick with erotic accent filtered it's way out from the shadows. Tulio turned abruptly in his chair to face the owner of the voice, one he knew all too well.

"Ch-Chel!" He choked out in shock. The young raven haired girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the hazy late afternoon sun. A sad look adorned her normally so carefree features.

"Yes Tulio…It's me." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?! I-I thought…" Tulio gasped, trying to put it all together.

"I know what I said…But I was angry…I didn't mean it and…I came to give you a second chance." She said, her voice getting stronger with each half-formed sentence.

Tulio sat there, flabbergasted. "B-But Chel…I-I can't…You heard me before…My heart belongs to...to…him." Tulio finished lamely.

Chel threw herself at him, her hands gripping onto his arms. "Why?! Why can't it be _me_?! Why does it have to be _him_?!"

Tulio was all too aware of her hands on him. Her hands…They were too small…They weren't broad enough…They just didn't _feel_ right.

"I can't say…It…It just…_does_." He said, not looking at the voluptuously curved woman half-laying in his lap.

Chel's eyes grew wide, hurt shining in their dark depths. Suddenly they clenched shut as she flailed out, her hands and arms whacking at Tulio and everything around them.

"NO! NO! NO!" She repeatedly screamed.

"Chel! Stop it! Chel! _STOP_!" Tulio tries in vain to get the young girl to calm down. But she continued to flail her arms until…_THUMP_…She felt her elbow come into contact with something besides Tulio…Something on the bed…Something…_alive_…

All activity stopped. Chel lay there, her arms being gripped by Tulio, her eyes wide, her breathing harsh. Tulio dropped Chel onto the ground as he stood up, dashing to the bed and checking Miguel's pulse. Nothing. Tulio stared…

"Miguel…"

Chel looked fearfully at Tulio. "I-I'm sorry Tulio, I-I didn't mean it..!"

Tulio's eyes turned to the young woman, a creepy blank look in them. "What have you done..?"

Chief Tani exited the hospital room with a heavy sigh. Tulio looked up from his place on the floor fearfully. Chel looked at him nervously from the other side of the room. Tani ran a hand through his long black hair and smiled wearily at down at the tall Spaniard. "He's okay." Tulio breathed a sigh of relief, practically sobbing with happiness at the news.

"He's awake…"

Tulio looked up suddenly, his jaw lying on the floor forgotten.

"He's asking for you."

Tulio stood up shakily and made his way past the large El Doradian chieftain and into the hospital room.

Tulio was surprisingly nervous to be seeing his friend again. He was scared…There were so many possibilities…So many things that could have gone wrong. But when he entered that room, he just _knew_ everything was going to be alright.

There in the middle of the room sat Miguel, dressed only in the El Doradian hospital gowns, which somewhat resembled a toga for some reason. Altivo was beside the bed, his head hugged in between Miguel's arms. The whole scene was bathed in golden-orange light from the setting sun outside. And then Miguel's head turned to face him. Tulio stopped, his shoulders tense, his heart racing. Then Miguel's tan face split into a large smile, his green eyes flashing in the ethereal light. "Tulio!" He cried cheerfully.

Tulio stumbled across the room and into the little wooden chair, still in it's place beside the bed.

"Miguel…" Tulio whispered.

"Hey Tulio. How are you? The Chief told me everything! It must've been very hard on you. Having to take on that strange cat thing all alone. But he told me that you and Chel and Altivo got out okay so that's good isn't it? Isn't it Tulio?" Miguel chatted away animatedly. Tulio just stared at his friend before bursting into tears. The blonde Spaniard across from him looked at him in shock. "Uh…Tulio?"

"You idiot!" Tulio cried. "How can you be so _happy_?! You were just in a _coma_ for the past week! You almost died a few hours ago!"

Miguel's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, but everyone else is okay so-"

"So _what_?! You almost _died_! What would I have done then?! Huh, smart arse?!"

"You and Chel would have been free to go where you want…You wouldn't be burdened by the obligations your mind said you had to me."

SLAP! Tulio's open hand whacked into Miguel's cheek. Miguel fell back, his eyes wide.

"Who cares about _Chel_?! My best friend would have been gone! The man I _loved_ would be dead! How could I live with that!" Tulio yelled.

Miguel stared at him in shock. "Did you just say…"

"_God_! I spent the past week having fucking _nightmares_ where Chel killed you and then _I _turned into her, and finally realising that I've loved you for God knows how many years..! And now you're saying that you _want_ to be dead!" Tulio grabbed a dagger from his boot and shoved it into Miguel's trembling hands.

"Well fine! Be my guest! But first..!"

Tulio turn the knife in Miguel's hands to face his own chest, still holding the other's hands in his own.

"But you have to kill me first…That way I don't have to be without you ever again."

Tulio let go of Miguel's hand and the knife fell onto the white bed sheets. Tears slipped out of Miguel's emerald eyes, his whole body shook uncontrollably. Tulio leant forward and gathered the other's trembling form in his arms, rocking his back and forward as he whispered sweet nothings and comforting words into his ear.

Miguel and Tulio walked along the streets of El Dorado, hands clasped together. It had been many months since the accident and Miguel's health was now fully recovered. He skipped along by Tulio's side, waving to the inhabitants of the city of gold. "Calm down already, would you Miguel?" Tulio whispered. Miguel stopped his over excited bouncing sheepishly. "Sorry Tulio. It's just…I'm so happy that the people here welcomed us with open arms, even after being told the truth." Tulio smiled and lay a chaste kiss upon the lips of his friend and lover. "I know. I am too." A shiver ran up Tulio's spine and he pulled away, looking around. His eyes met Chel's dark almonds. Chel nodded stiffly before walking away. Tulio nodded back after her. "Tulio! Look at this!" Miguel cried happily, dragging Tulio's attention back to him. "Oh that's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

Tulio smiled at Miguel. His Miguel. He loved everything about him. And everyone knew it. Looking around him, Tulio couldn't help but think, 'The Gods must truly be smiling upon us…'

* * *

What's you all think? I know, pretty crappy ending but I couldn't think of how to end it. Any REVIEW!! And thankyou to all who have stayed with me through this whole journey. Now a special thanks to all who reviewed (and reviewed nicely).

Kit Sparrow 14

BabyAC

nukagirl

Kylip

Murphyangel

sami1010220

WillowFae

Fan of Miggie

Jedimastersandy (I'm keeping my eye on you…)

Oceani

kalina ar' mori

Thanks everyone!


End file.
